


look beneath the floorboards (for the secrets i have hid)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [36]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Patrick, Non-Sexual Age Play, but he drops into his headspace, don't know if i tag this as subdrop or not cause patrick's not a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: Patrick was more used to falling in his headspace before a show, not after it. But then again, he hadn’t fallen in headspace in about a month, either. Things may as well shake up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we don't talk abt how i haven't updated the verse in almost a year. though this is basically my apology for that. i've had awful writer's block in 2016 and didn't want to mess things up, so forgive me if this reads weird. 
> 
> I had written the first 200-some words back in November in a notebook I've barely used since I got it. Today I decided to check on the verse tumblr (bammyjammies) because apparently it's been FIVE months since it'd been updated. Yikes. So I drove myself to write smth, and this happened.
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Title from "John Wayne Gacy, Jr." by Sufjan Stevens.

Patrick was more used to falling in his headspace before a show, not after it. But then again, he hadn’t fallen in headspace in about a month, either. Things may as well shake up.

He’s not quite sure how it happens, or what even caused it. He just knows that one moment he’s giddy as he can get post-show with fans, and the next, he’s all but retreating back into the venue.

Patrick can feel himself dropping so fast, and he’s not even sure Pete’s ready to deal with him (or anyone else for that matter), so the first thing he does is hide in the nearest men’s room. He finds an empty, mostly clean stall, and closes the door before anyone notices it’s _him_.

He attempts to take deep breaths as he leans against the wall, trying not to think about how much he wished he had one of his pacifiers or even Ally-gator with him. The cell-phone he’s carrying vibrates in his pocket, and he _knows_ he should answer it, but he elects to ignore it.

The walls look more interesting to him at the moment anyways, and he mouths the words written on them to himself. He’s so focused on the wall and words that he doesn’t realize how much time has passed, and almost missed Joe’s voice in the now eerie quiet of the bathroom.

“Patrick? I know you’re in here, man. Where are ya?”

Patrick freezes, and he lifts his hand up to his mouth, instinctively biting into the palm to keep himself quiet. He doesn’t really think about how Joe could recognize his shoes until there’s knocking on the door to his stall.

“Come on, dude, just open the stall, or…give me some sort of sign you’re okay. Pete and Andy are gonna be here soon anyways.” Joe says after he knocks a few times, but doesn’t go on, leaving Patrick to decide what to do.

He’s not sure if he wants to come out, but if Daddy-no, Pete’s coming, then he might as well. He’s pretty scared too, now that he really thinks about it. What if he gets in trouble for running off and not telling anyone where he went? Or for not answering his phone?

Patrick unlocks the stall door at about the same time Pete and Andy enter the bathroom, and he almost wishes he could close the door and lock it back up again. He doesn’t anticipate the tears pricking the edges of his eyes either, but he does whimper around his thumb, which is now in his mouth, muffling any cries he produces next.

Pete’s got his arms wrapped around Patrick in a matter of moments, and Patrick’s not entirely sure how to feel about it. There’s still the tiniest part of him that wants to be big still, but he’s also relieved that Pete’s here and not mad at him for the moment. So he does what he knows he can do, and starts quietly crying into Pete’s sweaty shirt, paying little mind to Joe and Andy watching it happen.

“Oh yeah, he’s definitely little.” Pete says, as if it’d been debated before he’d come in, and he squeezes Patrick against him reassuringly.

“That’s why I told you to come. I didn’t want to go into headspace myself getting him back to the bus.” Joe murmurs, looking slightly nervous as he watches the interaction. He’d been little more recently than Patrick, and didn’t really need it as much as him. It didn’t mean he couldn’t be set back into it easily, though.

“Do you need us to cover for you so you can get on the bus with him?” Andy asks simply, because it wasn’t the first time something like this had happened.

Pete nods, and Patrick feels bad for a few moments, knowing that they had to do this for him. But he remembers that they all fell into headspaces themselves. They knew what it was like, and that made it bearable enough for him.

It seems like forever after Andy and Joe leave the bathroom before Pete starts to nudge him out of the place. Patrick doesn’t look up as they walk out, and he mostly blocks out any noise on the way back, just focusing on Pete’s touch and his shoes walking below him.

—

Next thing Patrick really remembers is being back on the bus, and there’s a pacifier being slid between his lips, which he takes gratefully. He focuses his eyes to see Pete in front of him, now moving to take his jacket off.

“‘orry about this…” Patrick trails, not really sure what to say other than that, knowing that he wants to apologize for making them all worry about him.

Pete’s eyebrows crease in confusion for a moment, but then go back as a small smile forms. “It’s okay, Trick. Things happen sometimes. I was beginning to wonder when I’d see you little again, anyways. But…are you okay?”

Patrick thinks over it for a moment, and aside from suddenly feeling little, he’s not really upset over anything, so he nods. “‘M fine, ‘addy. Jus’ little.”

“Okay,” Pete says, grabbing a hold of Patrick’s hand, beginning to guide him towards the back of the bus. “Let’s have an easy night, yeah? Sponge bathe you and then a movie before bed. Tomorrow’s a day off, so if you’re still feeling little in the morning we can do more.”

Patrick’s okay with that, humming his acceptance behind his pacifier as he squeezes Pete’s hand in his. He’d be fine for tonight.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> send requests. or don't. either is cool with me. i'm just a senior in high school with no life tbh so i have time.


End file.
